Another love - Fremione
by winchester b
Summary: "All my tears have been used up On another love, another love" Oneshot Fremione/Romione.


ANOTHER LOVE

Pelo décimo ano consecutivo ela havia desaparecido de repente, e pelo décimo ano consecutivo ele sabia onde achá-la; aquilo já estava virando uma tradição anual obscura. Antes ficava irritado, chateado e, algumas vezes, chegava até a ficar furioso! Não conseguia entender o porquê de ela fazer aquilo, pelo menos não no começo. Obviamente que ele também sentia falta do irmão, e jamais ninguém iria preencher o lugar de Fred em sua vida, mas com o tempo as pessoas conseguem superar as perdas e seguem seus caminhos; é o ciclo da vida.

Devia ter ficado pelo menos meia hora sentado no banco do cemitério esperando e ele calculou que já havia dado tempo suficiente para ela chorar. Levantou resignado e seguiu o caminho branco por conta da neve que caia até o túmulo de Fred, onde sabia que a encontraria.

Ela havia namorado com Fred enquanto eles estavam em Hogwarts, mas foi por pouco tempo, pois aparentemente ele havia terminado com ela. Foram os piores dias da sua vida, vendo a garota que ele amava sofrendo daquele jeito por conta do idiota do seu irmão.

_– Qual é o seu problema Fred? A garota está apaixonada por você e você termina com ela? – Ron gritou, seu rosto vermelho como pimentão e as mãos fechadas em punho, prontas para socar a cara do gêmeo que mais gostava._

_– O que é que você tem a ver com isso, Ronickins? – Fred respondeu irritado, algo que acontecia raramente e que pegou Ron desprevenido – Agora o caminho está livre pra você, pare de me encher o saco – e olhou desinteressado para o irmão, mas Ron pode perceber que seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, assim como os de Hermione._

_– Ela está chorando há horas e você sequer se importa! – ele explodiu com o gêmeo – Ela disse que te ama seu idiota, como você pode deixá-la ir?Você não a merece mesmo! Eu sempre soube que você nunca ia conseguir mudar, exatamente sempre o mesmo Fred Weasley mulherengo, pregador de peças e sedutor. Mas ela nunca me ouviu, ela tinha fé em você, sabia? Dizia que você tinha mudado e que a amava o tanto quanto ela te ama – e deu um soco bem no meio do rosto de Fred, fazendo com que o nariz do mesmo sangrasse._

_Fred sequer se defendeu, somente pegou um lenço do bolso e limpou o nariz; parecia que ele realmente concordava com tudo aquilo que Ron havia dito. Por um segundo Ron achou que ele ia responder, viu os olhos do irmão se encherem de fúria e o rosto ficar vermelho, mas passou e ele somente subiu as escadas para o seu quarto, deixando Ron falando sozinho no salão comunal._

– Mione, amor – ele chamou, no que a garota virou-se para ver quem a chamava.

– Oh, é você Ron. – ela respondeu, levantando do lugar perto do túmulo e batendo em sua calça para tirar a neve –Já está muito tarde? Eu sequer vi o tempo passar – ela divagou e ele percebeu seus olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar ficando nebulosos, sinal de que ela estava com a cabeça em outro lugar.

– Vamos pra casa, está frio e as crianças estão perguntando por você – ele disse com afeto, odiava vê-la assim.

– Vamos – ela sorriu e colocou o vaso de orquídea que estava segurando do lado do túmulo

Colocou as crianças na cama e Hermione também, só Merlin sabe o quanto ela chegava esgotada em casa após chorar tanto assim. Ia saindo do quarto sem fazer barulho nenhum, tentando deixar a esposa descansar, mas pegou um brilho estranho saindo de dentro do closet dela e foi ver o que era. Abriu a porta e se esgueirou rapidamente, para não fazer muito barulho, e logo em seguida fechou a porta.

Aparentemente, Hermione havia emprestado a penseira de Neville, e ele podia ver algumas das lembranças da esposa flutuando. Não resistindo ele mergulhou na penseira.

Viu flashes de seu casamento, das crianças correndo pelo jardim d'A Toca atrás de gnomos e de quando eles haviam se beijado pela primeira vez e sorriu com ternura;a amava tanto que às vezes ficava preocupado de não conseguir expressar seus sentimentos, mas ela sempre o fazia se sentir melhor, afinal ela era a sua sabichona rata de biblioteca. Sorrindo ele achou que aquela era a única lembrança, e estranhou quando o cenário mudou abruptamente.

_– Então você está terminando comigo, posso ao menos saber o por quê? – Hermione disse magoada e chorando copiosamente._

_– Eu... – Fred passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos, claramente nervoso – eu acho que nós nunca daríamos certo Hermione, somos muito diferentes – ele disse exasperado, mas nada do que ele havia dito parecia ser verdade para Ron, ele parecia estar tão arrasado quanto a garota._

_– Fred! – ela exclamou incrédula – Ontem mesmo você disse que me amava, você é tão mentiroso assim? – ela levantou da cadeira e agarrou a camisa dele com as mãos – Me fala, você estava só brincando comigo?_

_– Eu não estava mentindo Hermione – ele respondeu, e Ron que estava observando a cena acreditou no irmão – Eu te amo, mas percebi na verdade que é só como um irmã, você é como Ginny ! – ele explodiu e tirou as mãos da garota dele, Ron estranhou porque ele podia perceber que o irmão estava mentindo sobre ser somente como irmã, mas então porque ele havia terminado com ela?_

_Ela sentou no sofá arrasada, parecia que faltava ar para respirar, que o mundo estava caindo aos pedaços. Fred deu um último olhar de dor para ela e seus olhos estavam vermelhos e marejados, mas ela não viu, pois estava com a cabeça baixa._

_A cena mudou novamente, e Ron se viu em um salão destruído que apesar de estar com pouca luz, ele detectou que era em Hogwarts. A porta foi aberta e ele viu o irmão entrando ansiosamente._

_– Hermione! – ele gritou e começou a procurar a garota pelo cômodo, no que ela saiu de uma porta escondida que Ron não havia percebido – Onde você se meteu garota? – ele perguntou enquanto a agarrava com força, claramente aliviado por vê-la, beijando seu rosto repetidas vezes._

_– Fred, você está bem? – ela disse a voz um pouco alterada – Como você me achou? Eu estou procurando pelo Harry, ninguém consegue encontrá-lo em lugar nenhum - terminou com a voz quebrando._

_– Harry está bem, está com Ginny no salão, e eu sempre irei te encontrar – ele a abraçou forte mais uma vez, respirando fundo em seu cabelo – Eu temi que tivesse te perdido!_

_– Fred, qual o seu problema? - ela disse em voz baixa – Você terminou comigo se lembra?_

_– Eu lembro – ele respondeu ainda abraçado nela – E foi provavelmente a maior burrada que já fiz em toda minha vida e se existir, nas futuras também._

_– Como assim? – ela perguntou confusa._

_– Mione – ele começou, olhando-a nos olhos com amor e paixão incontrolável; e mesmo sendo uma memória Ron se sentiu enciumado com tanta intensidade no olhar do gêmeo – Eu sempre te amei e sempre vou te amar, nunca se esqueça disso. Na época eu achava que o melhor pra você era ficar longe, e também porque não queria ferir os sentimentos do meu irmãozinho, Neville disse que ele sempre te amou, e eu não queria interferir ou magoar ele, então decidi que era melhor dar um tempo, deixar que você descobrisse se o amava também, para ninguém sair machucado – ele deu de ombros com um sorriso torto que não alcançou seus olhos – Mas só agora percebi que não importa, que eu te amo e não quero mais passar nem um minuto sem você, sem seu cheiro, seus trejeitos e manias. Eu te amo! – e a beijou apaixonadamente, no que Ron sentiu a urgência de desviar o olhar de algo tão íntimo._

_– Fred – ela disse um pouco sem ar quando se separaram – Eu amo Ron, e tenho certeza que nós ficaríamos muito bem juntos – Ron viu o rosto do irmão obscurecer um pouco – Mas eu não quero isso, eu quero ficar mais do que bem, eu quero ficar com quem eu amo loucamente e que tem meu corpo, alma e coração, e essa pessoa é você! Você é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida, e quando estamos juntos eu me sinto completa, você é a melhor parte de mim! – ela disse meio sorrindo e meio chorando._

_Eles se abraçaram e Ron sentiu a mudança no cenário novamente, dessa viu a si mesmo pelos olhos de Hermione; segurando o corpo do irmão morto nos braços e desconsolado. Ele não se lembrava de ter visto a garota na cena, mas aparentemente ela tinha estado ali. Ela estava lívida, parecendo que havia morrido mil vezes e voltado, não conseguia chorar e sequer se mexer para chamar ajuda._

Sentiu um puxão e estava novamente no closet da esposa, sem saber o que pensar ou o que fazer. Saiu do quarto silenciosamente e foi dar uma caminhada para organizar os pensamentos, com todas as informações novas.

Hermione acordou algumas horas mais tarde, se sentindo um pouco melhor. Os olhos ainda estavam inchados e vermelhos, mas ela sentia como se tivesse tirado um peso das costas; todo ano era assim. As crianças estavam dormindo ainda e então ela foi procurar Ron pela casa, e quando não o encontrou começou a se preocupar. Voltou ao quarto para ver se el havia deixado algum bilhete de onde ia, e então percebeu que havia deixado a porta do closet aberta. Apavorou-se, porque tinha certeza que Ron tinha visto suas memórias, o que ele iria pensar?

Pegou um casaco qualquer e foi atrás do marido, com pantufas nos pés. Procurou em todos os lugares que imaginou, mas não teve em sucesso em nenhum; ligou para todos da família e ninguém tinha falado com Ron. De repente, ela soube onde ele estava, imaginou o porquê de não ter ido ao local antes, agora em sua cabeça era claro que aquele era o único lugar onde ele iria agora.

Aparatou no cemitério e seguiu o caminho que dava para o túmulo de Fred. Ron provavelmente devia estar muito chateado com ela, e ela estava temerosa da reação dele. Enquanto ela ia andando, começou a ouvir a voz dele, que estava conversando com Fred, exatamente como ela fazia às vezes. Parou alguns metros de distância para não interromper o marido, que estava sentado na neve, exatamente como ela havia estado.

– ... e eu sei que ela te ama e que sempre irá amar; mas eu te prometo meu irmão, que eu sempre vou dar o meu máximo para fazê-la tão feliz quanto eu puder, porque eu realmente a amo de todo o meu coração, e eu sei que você também amava. Espero que você esteja bem, onde quer que esteja, eu sinto tanto sua falta que chega a doer! – ele levantou, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas, e limpou com a manga da camisa algumas que caíram, somente assim percebendo que Hermione estava parada há alguns metros, chorando silenciosamente.

– Mione? – ele estranhou a esposa ali - Você está bem?

Ela sorriu e correu ao seu encontro, abraçando-o fortemente quando se encontraram. Ele retribuiu o abraço com a mesma intensidade, e então refletiu que aquele lugar era uma parte dos dois, que algo muito mais forte que magia os unia àquele local; que era uma ligação de amor. Ela o beijou e naquele momento ele soube que tudo iria ficar bem.


End file.
